Sensational
by AdderFangBasiliskVenom
Summary: Sakura learns how Deidara feels when she listens in on someone else's conversation. Deidara's lovesick but doesn't think she feels the same way. What if she did feel the same but she didn't think he felt the same way. One-Shot, DeiSaku DeidaraXSakura


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, or the show which is named after him, nor do I own any of the characters which appear in the aforementioned show yadda yadda yadda.

**Pairing: **Deidara X Sakura

**Type:** One-Shot

**Warnings:** Will probably have OOC (Out of Character)-ness. I apologize if there is OOCness in the story, I will do my best to...do my best? There will also be swearing due to there being a Hidan present.

**Set:** This story is set in the ninja realm.

**Word Count: **2,451

Reshaped and edited by myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Sensational<strong>

**+*+** A DeiXSaku One-Shot **+*+**

* * *

><p>Sakura groaned, his hands were absolutely sensational.<p>

"Oh, down a little. Yep. oh my God yes!" She hissed in pleasure.

Deidara sighed, even though he really did love Sakura, massaging her back wasn't the most fun thing to do on the list of things he wanted to do to her. The only upsides to this whole thing, was that he was touching her skin and it was giving him pleasant tingles, and that she was on one of those masseur tables with only a towel on.

He expertly rubbed a little more deep heat into her shoulders.

And then suddenly the torture was over.

"Thanks Dei-kun." She said slowly, as if she was on drugs. "You really are the best."

She lifted her face up to smile brightly at him, the smile seemed to light up her whole face and his sour expression softened.

He now remembered the reason why he kept saying yes to this torture, time and time again; seeing her smile was uplifting...and also, he knew that if he didn't say yes she would go to someone else. He inwardly frowned. Even though he hadn't made his crush known, everyone already knew. Everyone except Sakura of course.

For someone so smart she sure was dense sometimes.

"Thanks again, Dei-kun." She thanked him again, getting up off the table. "I really needed that, and your hands are like magic."

He blushed lightly at the compliment; it could be taken so many different ways.

He shook the thoughts out of his head. By the time he'd snapped out of it, Sakura was done dressing behind the curtain he'd set up just for that purpose, and was out the door.

"See you at dinner Dei-kun." She said in parting, with a wave and a smile.

He dropped into a nearby chair after she left and slumped, putting his face in his hands. He sighed. What was he going to do? He had it really bad.

* * *

><p><strong>*_+_*<strong> Line Break ***_+_***

* * *

><p>Sakura was on her way outside to sit and relax in the sun when she heard whispers. Now normally this didn't bother her, but for some reason she felt she should find out what they were saying. She was shocked at herself, she wasn't normally someone who would eavesdrop, but the inner Sakura in her was saying<strong> 'why not?'<strong>

So she made a clone of herself and masked her own chakra at the same time. She had learnt, a long time ago, how to make her clone seem more real by adding more chakra to its reserves.

By doing this, the people that were whispering would never suspect Sakura of eavesdropping, after all, she was heading outside (well her clone was anyway but they didn't know that). In effect, she could hear faintly everything her clone could hear, and if she closed her eyes, she could see everything her clone could see. It was a very useful technique.

The whispering stopped for a second as they felt the Sakura clone pass by their hallway, but as soon as she had passed and was out of ear shot they continued on again. The real Sakura grew suspicious, either it was about her or it was something really top secret.

She paused. If it was top secret there was a big chance she could get in trouble for this. She didn't pause for long though, not with Inner Sakura in her brain, urging her on.

She went closer and closer and then she could finally hear what they were saying. She almost gasped out loud.

"...can't believe he actually likes Sakura. She's got him wrapped around her little finger." A random female ninja grumbled (a/n in this One-Shot, the Akatsuki is made up of the grunts and the main Akatsuki members).

"Yeah, I know, and she doesn't even realize it. I mean if I had him saying yes to my every demand I'd do a lot more than ask him to bring me ice cream."

Sakura blushed.

But who was this mysterious guy?

She asked all the main members to bring her ice cream and they did. Sure Hidan complains every time and Kakuzu demands that she pay, but the ice cream eventually gets delivered. She listened in again.

The girls had moved on in their conversation while she had temporarily spaced out.

"...and his hair is so long and soft." Girl number one gushed.

"Like liquid gold." Added girl number two.

'They could mean anyone,' Sakura convinced herself, 'they couldn't be talking about **him**.'

"Stupid Sakura." Girl number one growled.

"If only she hadn't bewitched Deidara-senpai!" Moaned the other.

Sakura's heart stopped beating. They had been talking about **him**.

But, was what they were saying true? Did he really like her? Or was it just some silly rumor these grunts had believed?

And then she could faintly hear someone trying to talk to her clone. She closed her eyes and saw Tobi. She quickly dispelled the clone, imagining the panicked look on Tobi's face with slight glee, and teleported to another area. Once the smoke had cleared away she unmasked her chakra and proceeded to walk calmly, or as calmly as she could, down the hall.

If Deidara did like her then why hadn't someone told her? She knows she's dense when it comes to these things but she also knows there are perceptive people in the Akatsuki's main ring who are her friends.

Hidan for one, Konan for another, and Itachi. In fact all the Akatsuki's main ring was perceptive in these matters, and they were **all** her friends. Even Zetsu!

She couldn't help but feel a little hurt. After all, she'd been crushing on the blonde haired member since before she'd joined. In fact, he was one of the main reasons **why** she'd joined. It wasn't easy betraying ones home you know!

She felt a flare of anger for a second; the anger was mainly influenced by Inner Sakura. But then she felt a wave of sadness. She'd confessed to Hidan, her best friend just above Konan, just one week ago and he hadn't said anything besides how (fucking) cute it was.

She went to find him. She'd get the truth out of him no matter the cost.

* * *

><p><strong>*_+_*<strong> Line Break ***_+_***

* * *

><p>Deidara sighed again.<p>

'I am so pathetic, un.' He thought, 'I can't even go an hour without at least looking at her, un.'

Yep, he was looking for Sakura...and he wasn't finding her. He hadn't thought to look for her chakra signal - he would later blame it on the love sickness.

And then he heard her voice around the corner (a/n I know, around the corner again :D). He quickly masked his chakra and walked up as quickly and quietly as he could. He stopped when he got close enough to hear her.

"Why didn't you tell me Deidara liked me!" She whisper yelled.

Deidara froze.

'How the hell does she know that, un? And who is she talking to, un?' He thought, anxious and slightly jealous.

"I wanted to tell you but Kakuzu said he would rip off my fucking head then sew it around the fucking wrong way. The stupid bastard also said it would be extra painful. I don't fucking like pain when it's not being shared with my victim and I fucking like my head being on this way." Hidan said, and he actually sounded apologetic despite the profanities.

Deidara saw red, she was talking to Hidan! The green beast in him roared.

He heard Sakura sigh.

"Sorry Sakura-chan, I know you like the damn fucker."

"Yeah, that's cause I told you just last week! You know I've liked him since before I even joined the Akatsuki!" She shrieked.

Deidara almost had a heart attack. He could feel himself getting fainter and fainter and then he saw black.

'Drat...un.' he thought as he fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>*_+_* <strong>Line Break ***_+_***

* * *

><p>Sakura wanted to throttle Hidan. Sure he looked like a kicked puppy, and the look he was sending her screamed 'please fucking forgive me' and 'it wasn't my fault, it was the bastard's fault.' She was about to relent and stop glaring angrily when they both heard a loud thump.<p>

Sakura went red with embarrassment; someone must have heard her little outburst. And then she felt his chakra.

'Damn it, he must have masked it!'

**'No shit Sherlock.'**

'I do not need this right now!'

"Shit." Was all Hidan could manage before Sakura ran around the corner where Deidara was and picked him up. He was unconscious, so she started for the infirmary.

"Why don't you treat the sissy here and now?" Hidan asked as he jogged to keep up with her.

"I don't want to be anywhere near him when he wakes up...and he's not a sissy." She said, still immensely embarrassed.

Hidan grinned, "All right Sakura-chan, I'll wait for you here...or I could be in the lounge room..." He said, not sure where he wanted to wait. He had to take into consideration how long she could take and he would be bored out of his mind if he had to wait in the hallway. There was nothing to do here but look at paintings of Pein conquering the world. Sure they were all nicely done but it was pretty boring after a while.

"Okay, I'll meet you wherever Hidan-kun!" She called back. She couldn't stop; she didn't want him to wake up before she had a chance to run away.

She walked faster and faster until she was practically running; she wished she could slow down and enjoy the feeling of him being in her arms but alas...

And then she was at the infirmary and putting him gently down onto one of the beds. She ran her hands lightly down Deidara's own hand, trying to memorise the feeling of the tingles and sparks that show through her whenever they touched.

And then she turned away and was about to start walking off when the patient grabbed her hand.

"Wait," he said, he sounded sleep dazed but determined.

"I am so sorry. I know this probably ruined our friendship. Just forget whatever you heard." Sakura said quickly, trying to gently pull out of his grip to no avail. She didn't want to use her super strength incase she hurt him by accident.

"Sakura I can't forget. I can't forget because I love you." The seriousness of the conversation forced him to drop the 'un' and she spun around, tears in her eyes.

"How could you joke about something like this?" She said, devastated.

He shook his head, wordlessly denying, and wished he hadn't. She started walking away, using his slight panic against him by breaking free of his hold.

"I'm not joking! I love you, please don't walk away." He pleaded; he suddenly felt dizzy and his head thumped. He clutched his head, trying to sooth the pain and dizziness. She turned slightly and saw him clutching his head.

Sakura sighed. She couldn't leave him in pain, no matter what situation she was in. "Here," she said, walking up to him and pushing away his hands. She then put her hands on his temples and closed her eyes. Her hands glowed green, and, after a few seconds, he felt his headache disappear. Thankfully the dizziness wore off another second later.

"Please Sakura," he said, grabbing her hands again before she was could retreat again. "Can't you feel it." He was referring to the static energy passing through them.

"You can feel it too?" Her pastel green eyes widened, and he nodded.

"I've been feeling it for a long time."

And no more words needed to be said. Sakura lunged for him and hugged him tightly around the waist (being mindful of the fact that he was still lying down on the bed).

"Sakura, would you do me the honor of going out with me?" He asked, hope inflating in his chest. Then she started crying into his shirt and his hope deflated. Was she having second thoughts?

"Yes." She said, her face still hidden by his shirt.

He grinned.

Everything was now right with the world.

* * *

><p><strong>+_+ <strong>Finished **+_+**

* * *

><p>Constructive criticism and anonymous reviewers (meaning you don't have to log in to review) are welcome. If you see any mistakes please tell me. Thankyou to all my reviewers, you are all loved.<p> 


End file.
